Paradise
by kazuo-sempai
Summary: AU The world was dead. But one man kept moving forward, looking for what he'd lost... Rated M for some violence and language
1. Prologue

Prologue

_In this land of Hyrule, a world which has long since ended, are there any who still have hope?_

There was once a time when Hyrule was a beautiful land. There were vast fields of green, breathtaking pools of clear blue water, and wondrous forests full of mystery and adventure. This was a time of mythical creatures and magic, a time of monsters and heroes, a time long since past. The land had, inevitably, become more advanced.

Over countless years, horses were replaced by cars, villages by cities, guards by policemen, and so on. Hyrule enjoyed a Golden Age of peace for many long years. But all peace ends eventually. One dark day, an evil man rose to power. He slew all who opposed him. He took advantage of a land whose people were not accustomed to war. He almost single-handedly brought the world to its knees. The people watched in silent horror as, in his insatiable thirst for Power, he destroyed all that was beautiful, all that was whole, all that was good.

Many did not survive. And now, after who knows how many years, small pockets of civilization are forced to eke out a living in the nearly barren wasteland that was once Hyrule. It is now a place where crops hardly grow, where water is more precious than gold, where people kill each other over crumbling homes and rusting weapons.

A single man walks through the ashes of a once great civilization, leaving footprints in the sand. The wind quickly blows them away, as if attempting to erase all proof of his existence. But he will not be deterred. He marches on, ever forward, always searching…

Searching for what he lost.

For in this land of Hyrule, a world which has long since ended, there is one who still has hope.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Paradise

_The flower was small, and fragile. He made sure it never withered._

Chapter 1

Kokiri Village had once been in a vast forest. A popular legend said that it used to be populated by a race of child-like beings, ones that never grew up. However, there was no longer a forest to speak of. The trees had died long ago, and the only grass that grew was a sickly yellow color. The people of this village were like a tight-knit family, despite the fact that none of them were actually related. They were lucky that none of them had starved to death yet, seeing as nearly all of their crops were taken as "tribute."

But this time, it had not been enough. One of their own had been taken.

"We can't just leave her!" sobbed Pamela.

No one else would speak. They all knew what those raiders would do to Saria. Everyone was trying their best not to think about it. Secretly, everyone wished that they could fight back. Ordinarily, they would have. However, these raiders were agents of Ganondorf, and as such were virtually untouchable.

There wasn't a soul alive brave enough or stupid enough to stand up against anyone who bore that madman's flag. Besides, they had no weapons beyond aging farm equipment. Any guns that they once had were taken as "tribute" long ago. Pamela's sobbing stopped abruptly when she looked up. The others followed her gaze.

A stranger was walking through the gates. His dirty blonde hair almost entirely obscured his eyes. The wind pulled at his fading green jacket. The leggings of his ripped and worn jeans were caked with dirt. A long, thin object hung from his back, completely wrapped in a white material that looked like it might have been bandages. They were, miraculously, still clean. A single, weathered backpack hung from his right shoulder.

When he noticed that he was being stared at, he looked up. Everyone felt a strange power behind his deep blue gaze. He stood still, and did not speak a word. After a few moments, Mido stepped forward.

"What do you want? We've got nothing left to take, so get lost," he growled angrily.

They all expected the stranger to retaliate in some way, and demand the rest of their food or supplies. Instead, he simply lowered his head again, and turned to walk away. Suddenly, Pamela found herself running forward.

"Wait! Please!"

The man stopped, and looked at her. His eyes lingered on her tear-stained cheeks for a second before he met her gaze. She began to tear up again.

"Please! Some raiders to the west of here! They... they took our friend! Please... please you have to help her before they… they…!"

She began to sob again. The man looked at her for a moment, and then changed direction. He started walking west. The villagers watched in stunned silence as he headed straight for the raider's camp. After a minute or two, Mido ran after him.

"Wait! Wait, are you serious? You'll get killed! Those guys, they're part of Ganondorf's forces! You…"

His yelling seemed to fall on deaf ears. The stranger kept walking. Mido stared angrily at the back of his head.

"You're insane!" he shouted.

The man walked for a long time, perhaps an hour or two, before he saw the raider camp. They appeared to have set themselves up in an old group of ramshackle wooden huts. He could hear the sounds of laughter and yelling coming from several of the huts. He walked right up to the edge of the camp before he stopped. A few of the raiders noticed him.

"Hey, what the hell is that guy doin'?"

"Get lost, kid!"

"Yeah, we're Ganon's crew! You wanna die?"

When a feminine yell sounded from a hut near the center of the camp, the man began to walk again. Three raiders got up and stood in his way. One smiled sickly at him.

"Ohh, I see. Here to save that little bitch, huh?"

"You got balls, kid," laughed the second one.

"The boss ain't done with that chick yet. Maybe we'll give her back when he's done. Or what's left of her, anyway!"

The stranger stood still, looking between the three men. He made to move forward again when a second scream sounded, but one of the men grabbed his arm.

"Okay, that's enough. Beat it, or-"

He was cut off by a fist slamming into his face. Blood poured from his broken nose as he gasped with pain and stumbled back. The second raider was hit in the stomach with a fist before he could react, and then, as he was doubling over, an elbow slammed into the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground.

"Holy sh-"

The stranger kicked the third raider right in the face, breaking several teeth and knocking him to the floor. The raider with the broken nose pulled out a pistol.

The stranger grabbed the pistol as it was being leveled at him. He pressed the clip release with his thumb, and then twisted the gun out of his opponent's grasp. He spun it around and slammed the weapon against the side of the raider's head, taking him down for the count.

This little skirmish hadn't gone unnoticed. Two more raiders came out of the nearest hut.

"What in the HELL is-"

Both men did a double take as they saw three of their comrades lying in a heap at the stranger's feet. One of them pulled out his gun with a practiced motion and aimed directly at the stranger's head. The stranger looked up. He raised the hand still holding the stolen pistol. For some reason, the raider couldn't shoot. Somehow, he knew that he was already dead.

The stranger pulled the trigger, and a single bullet flew from the chamber. It pierced the raider's throat, and he dropped his gun while falling to his knees. He placed his hands over the bleeding wound, gurgling, as warm redness spilled from his mouth. The second raider barely had time to blink before the stranger's now empty pistol smacked him in the face.

As he reeled back, the stranger rushed forward, grabbed him, and slammed him into the wall of the hut, head first. He fell, unconscious, to the dirt. The stranger was alerted by sounds of movement, and ducked behind the closest hut just in time. Two men came out of the adjacent shack, and a single man stepped out of the central one.

"Shut up! The boss is _tryin' _to be a gentleman, and all this god damn noise isn't…. What the hell? What's going on?"

The three raiders instinctively took out their weapons. The stranger, from his hiding spot, quickly assessed the situation. One had a simple revolver, one had a sawn-off shotgun, and the third man had an aluminum bat. He planned his moves. He waited. The single raider with the bat moved to inspect the closest of his fallen comrades, while the other two went to check out the three that were farther away.

Perfect.

"Oh, crap… who did this?"

The raider knelt down.

The stranger quietly moved behind him. He reached out and, silently and effortlessly, snapped his neck. The stranger picked up the dead man's bat and walked towards the remaining two. The poor fools weren't even looking in his direction. He stopped just behind them, and tapped the left one's shoulder.

As the raider turned, a metal bat swung out and collided with his face. He felt his jaw break and several teeth get knocked loose. He fell backwards. The other raider turned just in time to be elbowed in the stomach. He involuntarily bent over, and the stranger cracked him upside his jaw with the bat. He loosened his grip, and the baseball bat fell.

By the time it hit the ground, both raiders were incapacitated. The stranger turned his head to look at the central hut, where sounds of a struggle were now audible. As he walked towards the hut, the stranger reached into his jacket. He withdrew his own handgun as he was walking up the steps. When he reached the doorway, he flipped the safety off and made sure a round was safely in the chamber.

When he was inside, the stranger saw a large man attempting, and failing, to restrain a green-haired girl. The man, obviously the leader of this small group, heard footsteps.

"It's about damn time! Finally quieted down out there! Who was making all that damn noise?"

The leader turned around. There was a loud bang, and two seconds later the wall was splattered with brains and blood. The large man had fallen lifeless to the floor. The stranger lowered his weapon and walked forward. The girl, terrified, let out a scream and backed away from the blood that was now pooling under the raider's corpse.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" she yelled as she crawled away.

But when she had finally reached a corner and put her back to the wall, she noticed that the strange man had not shot at her yet. She looked up at him. He had put the gun away, and was looking at her, eyes filled with sorrow. Somehow, she knew that he would not hurt her.

He knelt down, and held out his hand. She took it.

The stranger shifted the pack for the third time in the last ten minutes. He was not accustomed to carrying two bags at once, Saria had guessed. The entire time they had been walking, he had not uttered a single word. She was so busy staring at the man beside her that she forgot to step carefully, and failed to conceal a wince as pain shot up her left leg.

The stranger stopped and looked at her. Saria noticed that she had unconsciously grabbed his arm for support. She let go immediately.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm okay, really. It… it doesn't hurt."

The last part was said unconvincingly, as a tear formed in her eye and rolled down her cheek. The next noise she made was a squeal of surprise. The stranger had scooped her up in his arms and was now carrying her bridal style across the field of dead grass and dust.

"Thank you," she said softly.

The stranger continued to walk in silence.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and Mido could hardly believe that he was still waiting by the western entrance to the village. He knew that Saria and the man were both probably dead. But whenever he tried to go about his usual business, he would find himself spending most of his time staring west anyway. He sighed. The sun was almost completely gone now, and any feeble hope he had was gone.

Mido scowled and turned to walk away. He look back for what he promised himself would be the last time. The silhouette of a man was walking toward the village. The others had noticed too. The usual miserable silence was replaced with an awed silence.

"Saria!" Pamela cried, and she rushed towards them.

The others followed, and Mido was not far behind them. The stranger let Saria down, and her friends crowded around her and began to cry and cheer and laugh. Mido looked at the stranger.

"I don't believe it," he said.

Then, Mido did something that he had never done before. He dropped to his knees, and bowed his head. The group had grown silent, and all eyes were upon him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Mido said.

"How can we ever repay you?"

The stranger said nothing. Instead, he dropped the second pack that he had been carrying in front of Mido. He then started to walk in the direction he had initially been walking. Just as he crossed the threshold of the east gate, he heard a voice behind him.

"Wait!"

It was the green haired girl. She was moving as fast as she could toward him. He stopped and turned toward her. She was bent over, gasping for breath for a few moments before she managed to speak.

"Please… at least tell me your name," she panted.

The stranger looked at her for what seemed like a long time. When Saria looked up into his deep blue eyes, she was surprised to find that a strange array of emotions were washing over her. It was like he was telling her, without words, about his life. There was much pain, much sadness, and much suffering. But there was also happiness, buried deep inside of his being somewhere.

However, the strongest feeling that flowed into her was one that she had not felt in a very long time. This man, this stranger… he still had hope. And somehow, Saria felt like she had hope too.

The stranger leaned in and whispered a single word in her ear. She smiled softly, and he turned and walked away, disappearing into the distance.

Mido opened the pack. He and the others gasped at it's contents. There was food, and ammunition, and guns. The stranger had taken everything of use from the raider camp and brought it back to them. Burning with a newfound determination, he stood up and faced his fellow villagers. No, not villagers. As of today, they were his comrades. He looked them each in the eye. They all had the same passion reflected in them. He raised his fist to the sky.

"No more running away! It's time for us to fight back!"

The Kokiri cheered, and began to prepare for war.

* * *

Night had fallen. The moon and stars shone upon an old and crumbling structure, forgotten generations ago. In this place, the grass and tress still grew. This had once been a temple, a sacred place. The stranger stood before it. He took in it's ancient beauty. He felt sorrow for the crumbling stone, and joy for the flourishing plants. He bowed his head and put his hands together in a silent prayer.

When the sun rose once more, the stranger was gone.

* * *

**A/N: And here we are. Or something. I'm just going to apologize in advance for all future chapters being rather short. Sorry, but that's just sort of how it turned out, haha. I'll be able to update this fairly quickly, as the story isn't a long one. About seven chapters, give or take. So so, if you would like me to continue, please leave a review :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Paradise

_Throughout the night sky, there were points of light. The world was dead, but he was not alone._

Chapter 2

Kakariko City was no longer large enough to be called a city. The people who lived there simply called it Kakariko, refusing to add "city," for they felt it was an insult to their once great home. Of all the settlements in Hyrule, Kakariko was probably the largest. It still had a fairly large population, and it somehow managed to grow enough food so that hunger was more of a constant annoyance rather than a life-threatening problem.

Kakariko was also the only settlement that actively fought against Ganondorf. The people there refused to give in to his bandits and raiders. More and more survivors came each day, usually in groups of three or four, and they were always welcome. Today, however, there was but a single new comer. He entered largely unnoticed, because most of the settlement was running around in what seemed to be a panic.

They shouted at each other, talked loudly to people as they passed by, and a few were going around gathering things.

"I can't believe it!"

"Well, those two always said they wanted a kid…"

"They have to know the risks of doing that! The timing couldn't be worse, either! We have hardly any medical supplies…"

"Anju and Kafei have never been ones to listen to reason, though."

The stranger listened with interest, and let the flowing crowds take him to his destination.

* * *

"Push, Anju, push! Dammit Mikau, where's that water?"

"It's okay, honey, it'll be okay…"

"AGHHHHHHH! DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PAINFUL THIS IS!"

"Ah- ehehe… u-um well…"

People rushed around, bringing the doctor the things he needed as the red haired woman who was delivering screamed at her purple haired partner. No one noticed the stranger standing in the doorway. This was something he had never witnessed before; the creation of a new life. No one kept track of how long they were there. The doctor began to make louder and louder demands and exclamations, and Kafei shouted.

"I can see it! Anju, I can see it!"

The doctor managed to exclaim that it was a girl, and then, suddenly, the noise ceased. It had become painfully quiet. It seemed as if the entire settlement had been muted.

Something was wrong.

"…why isn't she crying?" a nervous, exhausted Anju asked.

He didn't answer.

"Doctor, why isn't my baby crying!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"W-what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Kafei could barely keep himself together.

"It wasn't a stillbirth but… I was afraid that this would happen," the doctor sighed, sounding utterly defeated.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "but your daughter won't survive the night."

Tears began to flow from the eyes of the almost-parents. Kafei held his lover's hand as she began to sob. No one said a word.

The stranger stepped forward. The sound of his footsteps caused all eyes to turn to him. Kafei looked up, tears falling from his eyes, to look at the blond haired man standing before them.

The stranger didn't speak. He reached out and touched his fingers to the baby's forehead. He looked so sad, Kafei thought, almost as if the child was his own.

The occupants of the room watched as the stranger removed the slim object from his back. He took the end of the wrapping, which appeared to be bandages. They were pure white, as if not even a single speck of dust had ever touched them. He tore a small piece from the bandage.

The stranger placed the object on his back, and leaned forward over the dying child. He took the bandage, and wrapped it around the baby's wrist, tying it off with a knot. He stood back.

Everyone looked at the child. The stranger closed his eyes.

The child began to cry.

It was a loud, wonderful sound. The doctor, the parents, and the assistants stared in wonder as the dying baby cried as only a healthy newborn could.

"I don't believe it," said the doctor.

He checked and double checked the child's vitals. She was perfectly healthy.

"It's a miracle," Kafei laughed. "It's an honest to god miracle!"

Anju wept with joy as she clutched her child to her chest and rocked her back and forth in her arms. She turned to look at the man who had somehow saved her daughter's life.

"Who are-" she stopped short.

The stranger was gone.

* * *

The stranger walked through the settlement as word of what had happened began to spread. He did not stop to listen this time. He had somewhere to be. Kakariko was built next to an ancient volcano. It had been dormant for ages, and most people didn't even think about it.

This was where the stranger was headed. The gate to the mountain path was closed. It was made of wood, and it was very heavy. He began to pull it open. When it was wide enough for him to slip through, he was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Where are you going?" It was Kafei. "You can't go up the mountain! It's dangerous."

When the stranger did not respond, Kafei shook his head and sighed.

"Listen, it's not just that. Everyone is forbidden from going up there. But.." Kafei looked around.

"I owe you more than I can ever hope to repay. I won't tell anyone, but you have to promise me something."

The stranger looked him in the eyes.

"Promise me that you'll come back alive."

For a moment, the stranger stood still. Finally, he nodded. Kafei smiled, and in the blink of an eye, the stranger had disappeared behind the massive wooden gate.

* * *

In the Golden Age of Hyrule, a race of rock-like people had lived on the mountain. It was said that they were as strong as they were friendly, and that they made a home near the top of the mountain crater. They had disappeared when Hyrule had began to modernize, and no one had seen them since.

The stranger clambered up the rocky slopes, and came upon an opening. With no other visible path, he went inside. It appeared to be a giant hollow of sorts, with many layers of tunnels dug into the walls. There were staircases that connected the different floors to each other. It looked as if it had once been a comfortable and warm place to live. Now, however, the stairs were crumbling. Some tunnels had collapsed, and the entire space was completely silent.

It was not a silence that spoke of horror or hidden danger, but a silence that spoke of history. The stranger instinctively knew that he was the first living thing to set foot in here for at least a century. Out of respect for the long since deceased, he walked as silently as possible. Sunlight shone through a large hole in the ceiling, which the stranger was certain had not initially been there.

When he reached the bottom floor, he had to step carefully through the remains of some sort of giant urn. He walked across to the opposite side of the room, where he found a tunnel that lead deeper into the mountain. It looked as if the stone door had been broken down at some point. He ventured in.

At the end of the tunnel he came a cross a passageway that connected to the volcanic crater. Had there been any magma left, the stranger was sure that it would have been too hot to proceed. He walked into the crater.

He took in the sight of the volcanic depths, untouched by man or nature. He carefully crossed a wooden bridge that was now rotting. He stopped on the other side when he came across a stone slab laying on the ground. It was faded, cracked, and looked incredibly old. In front of the slab, there was an archway.

At least, it had been an archway once. The stone had collapsed in on itself, and the tunnel was now inaccessible. The stranger stood before the ancient passage, breathing in ancient musty air. He sat cross-legged on the stone slab, and closed his eyes.

For the first time since he began his journey, the stranger realized that he was completely and utterly alone.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The author does not own the Legend of Zelda series

Paradise

_He never understood why some wished for a world without death. After all, without death, would life be so precious?_

Chapter 3

Sheik had seen too many of his friends die. Some had starved, some had been murdered, and some had taken their own lives. That last one had happened far too often. The worst part for him wasn't knowing that they were gone. It was the moment when they stopped being his friends, and instead became an object. A thing. A corpse.

One man was to blame for all of this. The sickening feeling that plagued Sheik wherever he went. The state of the world. All of it was the direct result of one person's insatiable lust for Power.

Sheik hated Ganondorf. It was not the hate that makes a person capable of killing. It was the disturbing, horrible hate that can make a person _enjoy _killing. That feeling was also the fault of this man.

But soon, he would be able to forget this feeling. His friends could all rest in peace, Sheik could go home, and then, maybe rebuilding could begin.

It had taken almost a year to infiltrate this far into Ganondorf's forces. It wasn't hard to disguise himself as a common bandit or thug, but the leader was very secretive and paranoid, as all tyrants are.

In an ultimate act of arrogance, Ganondorf had built up his headquarters in the remains of Castle Town. It had been the capital of Hyrule, once. But that was a long time ago. Sheik navigated the crumbling buildings with practiced ease. He walked past the tents and ramshackle huts that served as the homes of his private army. No one noticed him.

Blending in is an integral part of being an assassin.

He walked up the winding path that led to Hyrule Castle. The seat of power. Rage filled the assassin's red eyes. Of all the structures in the world, Ganondorf had left the castle completely untouched. Time had eroded much of it's former glory, but Sheik could see how it could have once been beautiful.

Yes, Ganondorf had taken this symbol of hope and prosperity and twisted it to his own design. It was there that he stayed, relishing in his victory, lounging in pleasures forbidden to all but his most trusted subordinates. The arrogant bastard event went so far as to ensure the moat was still filled with water.

Sheik had done much to get here. He was not proud of any of it. At first, the "Greater Good" had seemed like an excellent reason to do what was "necessary." The blood of innocents had washed away that ideal. Sheik knew what he was, he knew that there was no forgiving most of what he had done.

Now, all Sheik wanted was for it to be over. He wanted to walk into that castle, paint the walls with Ganondorf's brains, and spend the rest of his life atoning for the ones that had been taken in order for him to reach this moment. If only it was that easy.

The guards at the front gate nodded at him, signaling that he was allowed in. There was a checkpoint immediately inside. The thugs there searched him, removing any weapons he had on his person. They found his hold-out pistol, which was a shame. However, it didn't make his goal impossible. Just slightly more difficult.

They let him through the fence that had been set up in front of the large, rotting double doors. His heart began to hammer as he made his way to the throne room. It wasn't hard to figure out where it was; he just followed the noise. Loud, pounding music as well as the cruel laughter that can only come from a bandit or raider.

The white cloth mask Sheik wore over the lower part of his face concealed a small trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

He stopped in front of the doorway.

He took a few calming breaths.

He walked in, and tried his best to hide how sickened he was.

The throne room was a mess. There was furniture strewn everywhere, pieces of clothing, scraps of food. There were girls chained to beds and walls, and Sheik had to look away so as not to break his cover by doing something foolish. He clenched his hands as the sounds of crying and screaming began to distinguish themselves. His eyes fixed on his target.

He sat on the throne. His expression filled Sheik with disgust. Ganondorf laughed with his men, and gave off an air of power. If he had wanted to, this twisted being could have killed everyone in the room with no effort.

As he neared the throne, ignoring remarks from the other men in the room, Sheik carefully pulled down his mask. With a fake cough or two, he spit out the small throwing knife that had been clenched between his teeth. The edge has left a small cut on the inside of his mouth, but he ignored the blood.

Ganondorf turned his head to look at the newcomer.

"So," he said in a booming, arrogant voice, "You have come at last, Sheik."

The room became quiet. All of Ganondorf's followers turned to stare at the blond assassin. Some of them began to form twisted grins.

'_He knows,' _thought Sheik. _'Of course he knows. I'm not surprised.'_

"Tell me," said the tyrant, "Do you still intend to kill me? I'm afraid I've known of your mission for a very long time. Poor Sheik… all those people you murdered to get here…"

Ganondorf adopted an evil grin. Sheik shook with a new found hate.

"You have come to your death, fool. None who defy me are allowed to go free. Men," he raised one hand.

"Kill him."

Sheik leaped forward. The two men that had been closest to the throne stepped in to stop him, but he didn't waste any time on them. He lashed out with a quick punch that knocked one to the side, grabbed the other by the scruff of his neck and threw him to the ground.

The knife in his hand shifted into position. His heart was beating painfully fast. He finally let out of his emotions in a single, terrible battle cry.

Sheik sprinted up the steps to the throne.

Ganondorf began to stand up.

The men yelled at the top of their voices for someone to do something.

Sheik jumped up the last three steps.

Ganondorf, now standing, reached for his handgun.

Sheik stood before the object of his hate, the cause of all the world's suffering.

He swung out his arm, and the blade of the knife cut across Ganondorf's throat, spraying warm, green, blood over Sheik's face and clothes.

Time stood still. Ganondorf clutched at his throat, gurgling, and collapsed to the floor. Sheik stared at the body, trembling. The knife fell from his grasp. He had done it. It was over.

The assassin quickly regained his senses, and began to flee. He ran past the stunned guards, toward an open window. Before he could reach it, he stopped in his tracks.

A deep, evil laughter was coming from the direction of Ganondorf's corpse. Sheik slowly turned around, and despair filled him.

Ganondorf stood up, no trace of the life threatening wound on his neck. He grinned maliciously at Sheik.

"You poor, ignorant fool. No one can kill a God."

He then threw the discarded knife with such force that it sent Sheik flying out the open window.

Sheik fell through the open air, staring in disbelief at the knife that was now lodged in his shoulder. He impacted painfully with the surface of the moat water. By the time the rest of Ganondorf's men arrived on the scene, Sheik was nowhere to be found.

* * *

In the rubble just outside Castle Town, Sheik sat, bleeding. He rested against the cold, concrete remains. He let his warm blood flow down his arm, the feeling letting him know that he was not yet dead. He tried to understand what had happened.

He had killed Ganondorf. Slit his filthy throat.

And yet he lived. He had survived something that would have killed any mortal man.

Any remnants of hope Sheik had left were now gone. There, in the remains of a now destroyed society, he let go of his dreams and his wishes.

Sheik pulled his knees up, wrapped his arms around them, and cried.

* * *

It was dust now. Dust, sand, and memories.

There had been a lake there once. A long time ago. The most beautiful lake of them all.

This empty, dry pit was all that remained.

The stranger thought that was rather sad.

He stood up, and walked over the rickety bridge, leaving the island with the stone slab behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to someone who isn't me

Paradise

_With his bare hands, he had built it. It was not extravagant, but it was their home._

Chapter 4

Ganondorf had spent many years preparing for this moment. His every move, every action had been calculated very precisely. He cast a glance around the throne room, taking in the sight of his best soldiers. For they were no longer just thugs or scoundrels. They had been trained to serve him. They had been taught to serve him.

They had been _bred_ to serve him.

For many of these men, he was the only father they had ever known. To say that Ganondorf was all-powerful was not a thing of hubris. Ever since the bloody swath of war, the butchering of so many people, since the nuclear fire that had engulfed the world so long ago…

He allowed his gaze to drift to the back of his right hand. His lips twisted into an evil smirk.

Yes, ever since those events that he himself had caused, Ganondorf had Power.

But it was not yet true power. And for that reason, he had set out to conquer this barren, dead land. Once all of it was his, he could find what he needed.

The second piece was already in his possession. After all bowed before him, finding the third would be overwhelmingly simple.

Once again, his gaze returned to his soldiers, to his generals and commanders. Perhaps an army of roughly one hundred and fifty soldiers did not seem all too frightening, but when his only enemies were a small handful of starving farmers….

His hand clenched into a fist. The act of taking what he desired was always so thrilling.

The people he claimed would try to fight back. They would yell and scream about losing their "freedom." Ha! He was giving them freedom, the freedom to live under his glorious rule. All who opposed him would die until, eventually, only the loyal remained.

Ganondorf stood from his throne. He walked slowly to one of the enormous windows that adorned the walls of his castle. He gazed out upon the world, and laughed loudly.

For how could there possibly be _any_ in this desolate world with the strength to oppose him?

* * *

Every time she decided to wander outside her settlement, the others told her that it was far too dangerous. Every time, Midna ignored them. She would often leave early in the morning, and not return until late at night. Sometimes, she would sleep outside, under what stars she could see.

She enjoyed the solitude. She liked to explore, and to find things, even if they were not very exciting or valuable. Today, she had found some old, rusty cans. She was pushing them around with a stick she had also found. As usual, her red hair was tied back to keep it out of her face. Midna enjoyed knowing that the opinions of others did not concern her.

When she looked up from her game of Push the Can with a Stick, she found a stranger.

He was a very strange stranger. His blond hair was messy, yet somehow it seemed clean. His clothes were worn and faded, and yet they seemed bright and colorful. And he had beautiful blue eyes.

The reason Midna found this stranger to be so particularly strange was that he was watching her. But he wasn't wearing a look of contempt or irritation.

He was looking at her in a way that suggested he was reminded of a fond memory.

Midna dropped her stick, looked away, and realized she was blushing. She chose to believe that she was embarrassed to have been found playing in the dirt, and not because this stranger was incredibly attractive.

By the time she deiced to look back and explain her very mature reasons for appraising these particular cans with such a crude instrument, he had turned his back and begun walking away.

"W-wait!" she found herself shouting.

He stopped and looked back at her. Her brain lurched and grasped for something to say.

"Uh, do you mind if I go with you?" was what it ended up choosing.

He gave her a slightly confused look, mixed somewhat with amusement. She twitched, and resisted the urge to break the awkward silence by punching him.

"I mean," she started, "You seem like a bit of a drifter. And, well, I like to wander around so it might be nice to have someone to talk to for a change…"

She drifted off at the end of her sentence, and wondered what she was doing. Going off alone with someone she didn't know could get her killed, or worse. But somehow… Midna knew she could trust this man.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Just forget it, that was a stupid thing to ask."

He began to walk away again. She sighed, feeling disappointed for some reason. The stranger stopped, and looked at her as if to ask her if she was coming. She blinked several times in rapid succession.

Midna quickly caught up, and then she and the stranger began to walk.

* * *

It took Midna all of two minutes to realize that the stranger wasn't going to say a word. She asked him a few random questions at first, and he responded with either a nod or by shaking his head. So they walked on in silence.

Somehow, it managed to be a comfortable silence. She didn't feel out of place next to this person. If she didn't know any better, Midna would have said that they had met before.

After half an hour, she recognized where they were heading.

"Going to those old temple ruins, huh?" She assumed that he knew where he was heading.

His continued silence somehow managed to affirm that she was correct. She laughed.

"So, what, you on some kind of spiritual journey or something?"

He gave her a glance that told her she was probably right again.

"Never would have guessed," said Midna. "You don't look the type. But hey, what do I know?"

When they entered the crumbling remains of the graveyard that preceded the temple ruins, she had to try very hard to not make a comment about how romantic this trip was turning out to be. She nearly had a heart attack when she realized that the stranger was clambering up to the temple entrance.

"Woah woah woah! You're gonna go _inside?"_

His look suggested to her that that should have been obvious. He continued to make his way through the deteriorating gravestones. Midna followed him, the whole time trying to shake of the feeling that all of this was a very bad idea.

Two massive stone doors blocked off the entrance to what was left of the temple. Or they would have, had they not collapsed long ago. The stranger clambered over the stone fragments, Midna right behind him.

It turned out that the doors weren't the entrance of the temple, but the entrance to an antechamber of sorts. There was an ancient looking stone pedestal on the floor, in the middle of a circle of torches. All of the torches were lit.

Midna continued to have a nagging feeling that they didn't belong there. She was about to voice her strong desire to leave when her eyes came across the doorway that led to the actual temple itself. The doors had been decimated. From the way the remains were strewn across the floor, it appeared that…

It appeared that they had been blown open by something _inside_.

Now she really didn't want to be here.

She turned to the stranger, intending to coerce him into leaving with her. He was sitting on the stone pedestal. It looked like his eyes were closed, as if he was praying or meditating.

Midna was so surprised that she momentarily forgot that she was supposed to be feeling terrified.

Then she felt it.

It was a deep, dark presence. It was malicious, it was angry, it wanted to hurt.

It was rushing towards them, through the broken doorway.

There was a horrible noise, like a demon from the pits of hell was shrieking with all it's might. Midna was petrified with pure terror.

The flames of the torches all went out simultaneously.

The stranger opened his eyes, and looked at the doorway.

The evil presence was around them, Midna could feel it. It was encircling them, preparing to lash out in it's horrible anger.

The long, thin object on the stranger's back shifted slightly.

Suddenly, there was another unearthly scream, this one of pain, and the presence was gone. It fled back into the depths of it's lair, screaming in agony, and was silent.

Midna realized that she was sweating and trembling uncontrollably. She succeeded in holding back the tears that were on the verge of spilling out.

The stranger got up slowly.

He gently took her hand, and led her outside.

Past the cold torches.

Past the stone door fragments.

Past the graveyard.

When they were back in the dull sunlight, he attempted to let go of her hand.

She held it tighter in her grip.

They walked on, together.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, maaaaaaaaaan

Paradise

_It was not that he never knew fear. He simply did not let it rule him._

Chapter 5

Midna angrily kicked sand at the fire.

"… and that's the forty-SECOND reason why you're an idiot! You didn't seem even remotely surprised that that… whatever it was, was there! Which, obviously, means that you _knew _it was! You have a death wish or something?" she ranted on and on.

The stranger sat on the ground, being annoyingly patient with her, Midna thought. It wasn't healthy for someone to show such a lack of emotion, especially after what had happened the previous day. But that wasn't the real reason she was angry. She was actually upset that she hadn't managed to stay calm, like he had.

It was stupid to be envious of such a thing, she knew that. But she couldn't help but feel like little more than a frightened child. Midna hated being treated like a child.

She trailed off, finally ending her angry rant, and the stranger stood up, silent as ever.

Midna sighed, put out the fire, and again they began to walk.

* * *

Kafei watched as more and more people filed into Kakariko. They were used to getting small groups of people a day, but this…

These were not just nomads looking for a permanent home. They were men and women with a desperate air about them. They all came with guns and other, more crude weapons. Kafei recognized the looks that many of them wore on their faces. They were tired, and angry. They were bitter, but not yet broken.

They wanted to fight.

"But," Kafei muttered to himself, "Why are they all coming here?"

"I called them here," answered a voice from behind him.

He turned to look at Impa, the unofficial leader of Kakariko. She was an older woman, but everyone knew that she was much more fierce than she appeared. She had lived longer than many who had settled here, and it was often said that she would still be there long after the current residents had passed on.

"Something has changed, Kafei. Haven't you felt it too?"

Kafei stared at the throng of newcomers. He thought of his daughter, he thought of the world that she had been brought into. He felt a strength within him that had gone unnoticed for a long time. Or perhaps, it had only just manifested? His mind was instantly drawn to that day, many weeks ago, when that strange man had come…

The stranger. Impa had said that something was changing. When he looked into the eyes of the crowd of people that had now formed, he knew what she meant. He looked at her.

"Yes," he said quietly.

The white-haired woman stepped up on the edges of a well, so all could see her. The sight of her demanded absolute silence. She spoke.

"We are all here for the same reason. No longer will we tolerate this existence that has been forced upon us. One where children starve while grown men fight over sand, and rust, and broken stone."

She paused, and took in the sight of nearly a hundred men and women, their eyes hardening at the truth of her words.

"And while the rest of us bleed and suffer and die, one man relishes in his stolen wealth. You all know of who I speak! It is Ganondorf, the liar, the murderer, the Bandit King! He has damned us all, and for what? So that he might sit atop the throne of a dead land! But we, it's people, are not as dead as he might think!"

At this, many began to cheer. The flames of inspiration burned within them. They wanted to fight, to take back the homes of their ancestors, to punish the evil man who thrived on the pain of others.

Impa continued, her own eyes alight with passion.

"I say no more! We have stood idly by long enough! It is time we marched to that damned castle, and threw that foul creature down! Our numbers may be small, but we have something that Ganondorf and his men will never understand. We will not fight for ourselves, but for each other. For our friends and neighbors who have suffered, for-"

"It's impossible, you know."

The quiet voice somehow managed to be heard by all, even over Impa's speech. She stopped speaking immediately and looked at the person who had interrupted her.

It was Sheik.

Many of the people who had lived in Kakariko for longer than a year began to whisper to each other, as a murmur of discontent pulsed through the crowd. Sheik began to walk towards Impa.

"Sheik," she said. "You have returned. It has been a long time."

Sheik ignored her.

"Ganondorf… can't be killed. He is immortal."

There was silence. Despite this ludicrous claim, Kafei felt his heart sink. He knew that others were experiencing the same thing.

Impa tried to regain control.

"Sheik, surely you-"

"I'm sorry. But it's the truth."

Sheik looked Impa in the eye, and told them all his story.

* * *

It took Midna a moment to realize where they were. It was strange, seeing as they were just outside her home. She snorted at the thought.

'_Not exactly a place I'd like to call home,'_ she thought to herself.

It was an interesting sight to any who did not live there. The people who had settled here lived in the remains of what appeared to be some form of interconnecting cave structures. They were in buildings of red stone, which appeared to be carved out of the sides of the crevice that the two wanderers now stood in. It looked as if it could have housed hundreds of people at some point.

Now, it housed no more than thirty men and women. Midna's "family."

She looked at the stranger.

"Why are we here?"

If he was surprised by her suddenly withdrawn tone, he did not show it. Instead, he pointed beyond the settlement, towards the lands that had been desert long before the world had died. Midna remembered hearing something about a temple being out there somewhere, and groaned inwardly. Naturally, of all the people she could have chosen to travel with, she would pick the one who wanted to prance about in unexplored ruins that were, knowing her luck, full of some kind of demonic creatures that feasted on human flesh.

She shook her head, and then attempted gain some amount of control for once.

"Well if we're gonna go, let's go. No sense sitting around a place like this, right?"

The stranger looked up at the sky, where the sun was beginning to set. He looked back at her.

"What? So it'll be impossibly dark and freezing cold. I'd rather suffer through that than stay in one of those dusty old caves."

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if to inquire on the current state of her sanity.

Before she could think of some clever lie to get him to agree to circumvent the settlement, a horridly familiar voice called out.

"Midna! Where have you been?"

"Ah, shit," she muttered dejectedly.

The stranger watched as, out of one of the "dusty caves" appeared an elderly looking man. He was evidently in good health for his age.

"It's been two days! Days, Midna! We thought you had died! I specifically remember telling you that you were NOT to leave the…"

The bald man shouted on and on, as Midna adopted her safety mechanism. Her eyes shifted out of focus, her mouth opened slightly, she tilted her head to one side, and proceeded to ignore everything the old man was saying.

"Are you even listening to me?" he finally yelled.

"Not really," she replied, scratching at her cheek absent-mindedly.

The stranger continued to go unnoticed. He felt that this was probably a good thing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Midna and the stranger were sitting on the floor of one of the caves with the old man, who had introduced himself as Mayor Bo. The "Mayor" part seemed to irk Midna for some reason, and the two had only just finished an argument over his use of the title.

"Hmph," Mayor Bo began. "I won't lie to you boy. Normally, we don't like strangers in this settlement."

The stranger realized that he was being addressed, and turned his attention to the speaker.

"However, I am grateful that you protected Midna. She's still too young-" (Midna puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and looked away) "-to be out on her own, and I'm glad that she was with someone as honorable as you…" Mayor Bo trailed off, realizing that he didn't know the young man's name.

The stranger remained silent, and it became obvious that he intended to stay that way. Bo decided not to push him, and continued to speak.

"At any rate... Knowing Midna here, I would guess that she didn't willingly lead you back here."

He glanced over at Midna, and she looked away from him to glare at the wall. That was all the conformation he needed.

"I feel that I have to ask, why exactly did you come here?"

The stranger continued to not speak a word, and Midna felt it was time for her to intervene. She began to explain that their guest was on some sort of spiritual journey…

* * *

At the conclusion of Sheik's tale, there was a stunned silence. Then began the murmurs. People in the crowd began to whisper about how impossible it was, that it couldn't be true. Others began saying that there was no hope after all. Impa stood, deep in thought. Finally, she looked back up and spoke.

"That does explain a lot."

The whispers ceased. All eyes were upon her. She continued.

"When I was just a child, my mother told me a story. She said that it was a story she had heard from her mother and so on… about how the world used to be."

Impa found it difficult to continue. The truth finally dawning upon her made it so much harder to accept the story as what it truly was… history.

"Back when there were trees and grass, back when massive cities stood and housed hundreds and hundreds of people… there was peace. Our ancestors had fought many horrible wars, and had finally managed to end them once and for all. The leaders of the nations came to realize that if they did not stop fighting amongst themselves, they would end up destroying our entire race. I'm not really sure about the details after that. But the rest I remember very clearly."

From within the crowd, Sheik let the words wash over him. Somehow, he knew what was coming next.

"There was a type of weapon, a sort of giant bomb. It was called a nuclear warhead. It would have to be about one hundred years ago now… a man rose to power. After four generations of peace, it is understandable that the world was unprepared for a hostile takeover. This man was ruthless and terrible, and he did not hesitate to kill anyone who opposed him. After a few short months, he had every person on the planet bowing down to him. But it wasn't enough."

Kafei ground his teeth together, a sudden understanding dawning upon him.

"He found these nuclear warheads, thought to be sealed away and protected forever. For some reason… for some reason… he fired them. And now, here we are."

Impa tried to look everyone of her people in the eye. In some she saw anger, some sadness, and others confusion. When her gaze met Sheik's, he nodded.

"Yes. Here we are. And he still lords over us, arrogantly claiming the world as his own. Ganondorf… it seems impossible that it's the same man and yet…" Impa sighed.

"And yet I know it's true."

* * *

_It was dark when they came for him. Those men. It was the dead of night, and he heard someone force their way inside. She let out a scream, and he ran for her as fast as he could. He was too late. The men had her. They said that they worked for someone, a name he did not recognize._

_They said that if he didn't come with them, she would die. He didn't even attempt to resist. As they took him away, he heard her cry out after him. After that, everything was dark. They kept him blindfolded for a long time, what could have been days, or even weeks. When at last he could see again, he didn't know where he was._

_They made him stand on the edge of a ravine. They threw things and laughed at him, said that it was only _her _their master wanted. They said that he could die for all they cared. Finally, one man kicked him hard in the chest, and he fell. He felt pain for a long time before he realized that he was alive._

_He was afraid. He didn't know where he was, didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He managed to stand, and found that by some miracle he had no serious injuries. He walked to the object. He observed it for a while, not daring to touch it. He closed his eyes._

_When they opened, his fear had left him. He no longer felt pain, he was no longer confused. He knew what to do._

_He walked through the wasteland, leaving footprints in the sand. The wind quickly blew them away, as if attempting to erase any proof that he existed. But he walked onward._

_He did not lose hope._

* * *

The stranger awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Slightly disoriented, it took him a few moments to remember where he was. After Midna had explained the details of the stranger's journey to Mayor Bo, the old man had insisted that he stay away from the temple ruins.

"The trip alone would probably kill you," he had grunted. "And even if you did make it, who knows what you'd find?"

Bo had then insisted that the stranger stay the night with them, to repay the kindness of protecting Midna. He had informed the distraught girl that she would be sharing her room that night, so the stranger could "make sure she didn't do anything stupid." She had protested quite vehemently, but gave up in the end. They had thrown an extra mattress on the floor, and that was where the stranger had been sleeping until now.

He silently rose from the makeshift bed, and collected his few belongings. As he made for the doorway, a small voice spoke out.

"So, you're going out to that temple after all?"

The stranger said nothing.

"I'm not gonna try to stop you or anything, don't worry." Midna sat up in her bed. "I don't suppose… I don't suppose you'd take me with you…?"

He still didn't say anything. She let out a little laugh.

"I didn't seriously think you would. Well, it never hurts to ask, right?" She attempted to smile a little and failed miserably.

The stranger turned and looked at her. She didn't understand why she was so sad at the thought of him leaving. They stood (well, Midna was sitting, technically) in silence for a few minutes. A final question came unbidden to her mind, and she blurted it out before she knew what she was doing.

"What's your name?"

He studied her face for a few moments. But just as he opened his mouth…

"No, never mind. It's… it's better if I don't know. Please just… be careful, okay?"

Midna had looked away, avoiding his amazingly blue eyes. If she knew his name... if she knew, it felt like it'd be harder to accept that she would probably never see him again. When she finally looked up again, he was trying his hardest to smile. It was so close to being a sad, fond smile… but it was as if he had forgotten how. That thought brought her close to tears.

It wasn't a very long smile, and he spent a few moments kicking at the dirt awkwardly before finally turning around and leaving. Midna could feel, in that small span of seconds, that there was a deep pain within him. All she could think of, as she fell asleep once again, was that she wished she could have helped him somehow.

The sunlight came through the window and woke her a few hours later. She got up, heaved a heavy sigh, and glanced at where the stranger had been standing. So great was her melancholy, that she almost didn't notice. There was something strange about the floor near her doorway. She moved closer to inspect it, and realized that the dust that usually caked her floor had been disturbed.

It took her a few moments to realize that it was a deliberate pattern. She just couldn't make sense of it. In a sudden burst of inspiration, she took a few steps and stood exactly where he had been standing. She turned to face the interior of her room. She looked down at the pattern and saw a word.

'_Not a word,'_ Midna realized. '_A name.'_

_His_ name.

"That dumbass," Midna laughed. "I told him that I didn't want to know."

Nevertheless, she turned and left the room, a content smile upon her face.

* * *

The temple was gone. It wasn't like the others, where there had been ruins or rubble. A flat stone dais lay in front of a massive crater.

There was nothing left.

He sat upon the dais, and looked out at the sand that surrounded him.

He stayed there for a long, long time.

* * *

"So what if it is?" Kafei found himself speaking aloud.

Impa, Sheik, and all the other men and women turned that gazes towards him. His heart filled with a firm resolve, Kafei continued to say what was on his mind.

"Does it really matter if all of that is true? What does it matter if Ganondorf is immortal? We're still going to fight him."

"Are you crazy?" Someone shouted. "He'll kill us all!"

"The same thing will happen if we do nothing," Impa replied. She thanked Kafei with a glance.

"If we fight, there's a good chance all of us will die. If we don't fight, it's guaranteed that we will all die," Sheik spoke up, surprising everyone. "I may have said that it was impossible, but I never said that I wouldn't try." He finished, with grim determination.

"Hell yeah! What he said!" shouted a new voice.

The crowd turned to see a small group entering through the main gates. They appeared to be mostly teenagers. However, even the most fragile of them wore a look similar to Sheik's.

"Who might you be?" Impa asked.

The boy who had shouted out stepped forward.

"I'm Mido, of Kokiri Village! We're here to kick Ganondorf's ass straight back to hell!"

* * *

Inside the ancient castle, the Bandit King gave the order. All of his men were to prepare for battle.

Soon, they would march out to claim the world in the name of their leader.

Their king.

Their God.

* * *

**A/N: Next update might take a while. Sorry, but Chapter 6 is kicking my ass and I don't know when I'll have it to the point where I'm happy with it :( Until then, um... don't stop breathing? I guess?**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

**A/N: Well, I'm not exactly thrilled with parts of this chapter, but overall I think it turned out okay**

Paradise

_Their hands clasped together, they turned to face the rising sun. Whatever challenge the new day brought them, they would overcome it. Together._

Chapter 6

She had decided what to do. Somehow, it seemed like it should have been obvious. Predictably, they came out to stop her.

"Midna!" Ilia called out. "Wait!"

Midna sighed, slightly irritated.

"For the last time, you can't stop me from going-"

"That's not it, Midna," Mayor Bo interrupted.

She looked up. They were all there.

"We're going with you."

She smirked at them. She tried to resist the urge to laugh, and failed.

"Now we're talking! Come on, no time to waste. Let's go!"

Midna turned and left with her family, to protect the only home they had.

* * *

Word had reached Kakariko that Ganondorf's forces had begun to move. It would be a few days before they reached the field that was to be the battleground. The Resistance was using what time they had to prepare. Kafei was running around performing any small task that was needed of him when he spotted Mido and his group. His curiosity getting the better of him, Kafei walked over.

He asked them why they had decided to fight. Mido studied him for a while, and began to tell a story.

He spoke of a stranger who had helped them in a time of need, and then vanished.

A stranger dressed in green…

* * *

Ganondorf smirked in his private tent as the rest of his men prepared to rest for the night. This would be so deliciously simple. They would march across the world, and claim it all under his name. Any who submitted would be spared. Those who resisted would die. With his full force of men now returned, his army was now close to two hundred men.

They had superior numbers, superior weapons, and superior training.

Nothing could stand in his way.

* * *

A crowd had gathered to listen to Mido's tale. When he had finished, they erupted into a loud mass of chatter. Could it be? Was it the same person? What were the odds?

Kafei remained silent, mostly because he was surprised.

"Geez, you're all acting like you've met this guy," Mido stated after a few minutes.

The crowd quieted, and Kafei spoke up.

"Not met, exactly. He was here, too. A few months ago."

Kafei began to retell the story of how the stranger had miraculously healed his daughter, and then disappeared. The Kokiri looked stunned. Quickly, stories began to spread throughout the village…

* * *

Two days before they arrived at their first destination, Ganondorf was made ware of a rumor moving amongst his men. They told of a strange man who could perform miracles. They said that wherever he walked, the grass and trees came back to life. They said that he could cure any illness, heal any wound.

The next morning, Ganondorf rounded up the small group of soldiers that had been responsible for spreading the stories and had them all shot.

* * *

Impa looked out at the field, if it could even be called that anymore. It was more like a graveyard now. Collapsed structures lay across the entire expanse, clearly the remains of a long forgotten city. She quickly glanced at the sky, where grey clouds had begun to form.

Tomorrow, Ganondorf would be here. Tomorrow they would fight. Impa hoped that her people were prepared for what was likely to be a terrible and bloody battle. No matter what happened, they would not submit to that madman. She had long ago given up trying to understand why he even wanted to rule over a dead planet.

Her eyes were drawn by something off in the distance. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat.

'_No! Is he here already..?'_

Her fears were quickly dispelled when she noticed that the group of people was too small to be Ganondorf's. They were also coming from the wrong direction.

Soon, she was approached by a teenaged girl with bright red hair. Impa noted that she had a very unique skin color.

"Hey you. Which way is Kakariko from here?"

Impa blinked, taken aback by the girl's less-than-respectful tone.

"Midna! That was rude! You should be more polite to people!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old man."

"Old man? Why you-"

"Um," Impa started. "Pardon me for interrupting, but why exactly are you headed to Kakariko?"

The girl, Midna, gave her a strange look.

"What, haven't you heard? Anyone who wants to fight against Ganondorf is supposed to meet up at Kakariko Village."

"Why do you all want to fight? You don't exactly seem like the fighting type…"

"That idiot is spouting some crap about, what, taking over the world? It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Midna sighed, as if she were annoyed. She looked at Impa, her eyes fierce and determined. "Even if he's serious… I don't take orders from anyone."

The rest of her group laughed at that, even the old man. Impa smiled.

"I think you'll fit right in. Come with me, I'll show you the way."

Impa walked off, and the new group followed. Midna lingered for a few seconds, her gaze fixed upon the sky.

"Looks like it might rain for once…" she muttered, and then hurried after her family.

* * *

When the people of Kakariko awoke, the sky was dark with rain clouds. Ordinarily, rain would be a cause of celebration. But today, no one felt like celebrating. The people walked around, not speaking, looking upon their friends and families. They wondered if they would ever see each other again.

No one mentioned that their numbers were fewer than they had been the previous day.

Most of them were nervous, others strangely calm. When the time came, they marched out to meet their fate.

* * *

The first drops of rain began to fall as the Resistance soldiers set up at their individual locations. Their goal was simple: they would not let Ganondorf pass. His forces would come, and the Resistance would hold him there, down to the last man if need be. After an hour or two of unbearable stillness, a messenger approached.

"The gracious Lord Ganondorf has asked me to-"

He was cut off as Sheik fired a bullet directly into his face.

And so it began.

* * *

What had started out as a light drizzle had turned into heavy rainfall at some point in the last hour. Sheik wasn't exactly sure when, but he hoped that it would stop soon. Being shot at was bad enough when you _weren't _soaking wet. He glanced to his right yet again.

That red-haired girl had definitely surprised him. She had claimed that this was the first time she had ever handled a gun before, but…

She popped up out of her cover and quickly fired off three rounds, and scoring three head shots. She was safely behind cover again before any of the enemies noticed what had happened.

Sheik shook his head in disbelief. She had either been lying, or she was a natural. He supposed that it didn't matter.

Quickly checking his surroundings, Sheik hurried over to the two people that had stumbled upon him a while ago.

"How is he?" Sheik whispered to the green-haired girl.

Saria was crouched next to Mido, who was holding a ripped piece of cloth against his arm. Blood was clearly beginning to seep through.

"I'm fine," Mido growled stubbornly. "I can still fight, god damn it…"

Saria smiled a bit at her friend. However, it quickly faded.

She had killed people today, and seen some of her friends die. It wasn't something she would ever forget. She watched as Sheik calmly checked Mido's wound.

"Aren't you scared?" she finally managed to whisper.

Sheik shook his head.

"No. I figured it would turn out like this from the start." he said tonelessly.

He was tired, so tired. Death and pain everywhere. And the blood…

Sheik just felt numb. Physically as well as emotionally.

He found himself wishing for it all to end, so that he wouldn't have to feel this way anymore.

There was silence, save for the continued downpour of water.

The three of them looked up as Midna approached.

"Hey. It looks like they're heading back."

That explained the lack of gunfire… but what were they doing? Why retreat when they were so obviously winning?

Sheik frowned slightly in thought.

Mido sighed, and rested his head on the concrete slab that he was sitting next to.

"This is hopeless…" he voiced what they were all thinking.

"Sheik!" a familiar voice called.

They turned to see Impa and Kafei running towards them through the rain.

"I'm glad you're okay. Where's the rest of your group?"

Sheik gestured silently to the three people he was with. Impa's face fell.

"Damn it... I knew it would be bad but…"

"Knowing something is going to happen doesn't always help you to be prepared for when it does," Sheik muttered quietly.

"I don't think we should stay here," interjected Kafei. "I have a bad feeling…"

Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

They all stopped cold at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," it said.

The group looked up to realize that they had been surrounded.

'_Shit,'_ thought Sheik. '_When did they…?'_

The man who had spoken earlier smiled sinisterly.

"You're coming with us."

* * *

They were led to a clearing near the edge of the battlefield. A rather large piece of concrete jutted out of the ground at an angle. This had effectively turned it into an overhang, keeping a surprising amount of ground dry.

Sheik gritted his teeth in anger when he saw Ganondorf standing under the overhang, smirking arrogantly.

'_It figures that he'd watch everyone else freeze while he stays warm and dry.'_

The group was shoved forward, and they realized that there were many of their comrades gathered already. Ganondorf spoke.

"Well, it would appear that you are the last. Take a look around you. This is all that remains of your precious Resistance."

Midna grimaced, and her heart fell. There were barely even half of their original number here…

"I think," said Ganondorf, "That we can assume this little squabble has ended with a victory for me."

Face contorted in anger, Sheik quickly turned, punched one of his captors in the face, and grabbed his gun from the ground. He pointed it straight at Ganondorf and emptied the entire clip into his chest.

The others watched in shock as the bullets impacted, green blood oozing from the wounds. Ganondorf looked over at Sheik, pulled out a handgun, and fired a single bullet into his leg. Sheik yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

The wounds on Ganondorf's chest then began to close, healing at an unnatural rate.

"You'll never learn, will you, little assassin?"

Midna dropped on her knees next to Sheik, tore some fabric from one of her sleeves, and pressed it against his leg.

"Why did you do that?" she muttered.

"It made me feel better," was his pained reply.

She almost smirked.

"Let it not be said that I am without mercy," said Ganondorf. "I have no use for insubordination, but any who acknowledge my rule will be spared."

His eyes roamed the small crowd of survivors, before coming to rest on Impa. He smiled a sick, twisted smile.

"Impa, it's been far too long."

She merely glared at him. Ganondorf motioned for his men to bring her forward. She came to a stumbling halt before him, and looked hatefully up at his face.

"Come, there's no need for this anymore. Surely you want to live? All you must do," his voice lowered to a whisper.

"Is bow before your ruler."

Impa continued to look up at him defiantly. She answered in a loud, clear voice.

"You are no ruler of mine. And you never will be."

Ganondorf's arrogant smirk quickly changed to an angry glare.

"So be it."

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. She gasped and clawed at his hands, desperately trying to free herself. He simply laughed.

Impa's vision began to fade, her lungs were burning, begging for air…

Time seemed to slow. She noticed that something had changed. The rain had lessened…

Something outside her peripheral vision caught her interest…

Still fighting to free herself, her face shifted, looking to the side…

Her eyes widened in shock. She ceased her struggle.

Noticing this, Ganondorf followed her gaze.

* * *

Midna felt the tears come to her eyes, as she pressed down harder on Sheik's leg wound, staunching the blood.

"You're late..." she whispered.

Kafei too, was staring.

Sheik looked on, and felt something stir within him. A long forgotten feeling…

It spread him, bringing warmth back to his numb heart. It awoke a desire to never again give in to despair, to always move forward…

The field was completely silent.

The rain finally stopped, and a stranger stood before them.

* * *

Ganondorf took in the sight of the stranger.

His clothes were faded and worn.

His shoes were caked with dirt.

He looked so very feeble.

But his eyes… What was it that burned within them? Ganondorf could not quite place it.

He sneered, and tossed Impa aside. She fell to the ground, gasping and taking in deep gulps of air.

"What do we have here?" Ganondorf asked. "Yet another fool who thinks himself a hero?"

He laughed a deep, evil laugh. He signaled his men, who had been dumbstruck by the stranger's appearance.

"Kill him."

* * *

Saria and Mido looked on, along with their friends.

"He came…" Saria said, as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"That idiot! What does he think he's doing?" exclaimed Mido.

Ganondorf's men were roused from their stupor, and began to take aim.

Mido screamed as loud as he could.

"RUN!"

* * *

The stranger looked out on the battlefield. There was blood. There were pools of muddy water.

There were bodies.

The stranger's hand rose to the thin, white object on his back. The wrapping material fell away.

He drew the object from his back.

It was a sword.

The hilt was a deep purple, and the grip was wrapped in the white material that had once covered it in it's entirety. The blade shone with an unnatural light. It was almost too clean, as if not a single speck of dust had ever dared to land upon it.

It was beautiful, and yet it held an aura of terrible power.

As the stranger brought the blade down, the clouds began to part. Rays of sunlight shone down upon the field.

Ganondorf's men aimed their weapons at him.

A split second before they fired, he moved.

He ran forward, a flash of green and white.

The men fired.

It wasn't that they missed. It was more like their bullets refused to hit this strange man.

He ran through them, unscathed, untouchable.

His blade cut through the bodies of his attackers with ease. They fell before him in droves, their blood spraying everywhere as he passed.

Ganondorf glared at the stranger, a burning fury in his eyes as his men began to turn and run.

"Do you know who I am, boy?" he yelled.

Ganondorf leveled his pistol at the stranger, firing several shots.

At the last second, the bullets curved away, not even grazing him.

Ganondorf didn't seem to notice that every single one of his soldiers had thrown down their weapons and fled from the field.

"You cannot kill me! I AM GANONDORF! I AM A GOD!"

The stranger appeared before the destroyer, the liar, the Bandit King.

He thrust his blade forward.

Ganondorf looked down as it pierced his body. He felt... Pain. He looked on in disbelief as red blood began to flow from his body.

'_Red...?'_

The blood of a mortal.

The stranger pulled the sword from Ganondorf's body, and the wound expelled more blood.

The blade was still clean.

Ganondorf found himself unable to understand what had happened. He, the King of Evil, wielder of unstoppable Power, defeated? By an insignificant little _child_?

Vision fading, he thought back, back to the force that had burned in the stranger's eyes when he had first appeared. Suddenly, Ganondorf remembered what it was.

'_The ability to never give up, to never lose hope… Courage… Not mere bravery, but true Courage… It cannot be…' _

He looked upon the stranger one final time.

Ganondorf fell to the ground, dead.

The free people of Hyrule stood in an awed silence.

The stranger looked sadly at the body of his fallen enemy.

He took his sword in both hands, and stabbed it into the ground.

It would stay in that spot forever.

The wind started to blow, and the stranger turned and left, leaving footprints in the sand.

This time, they were not erased.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

The cabin was fairly unremarkable. It looked as if it had been built by hand, and that was because it had. It looked as if the one who built it was not greatly skilled in carpentry, and that was because he wasn't. The cabin sat in a fairly unremarkable location, isolated from any other settlements. There was one remarkable thing about the location, though.

At night, the stars were beautiful.

It was, perhaps, not the most spacious place to call home. But still, to someone, it was a home. Their home had a porch.

The girl sat on the porch steps. She was cradling a potted plant in her hands, as if it were more precious than a child. More specifically, the plant was a flower. Several of them, in fact. They had been given to her a long time ago.

She was alone, now. Usually, some rather unpleasant men would stop by and taunt her, spit at her, and insult her. But they never touched her, or went any farther than the first step on the porch. They had not always done so. Before, no one had ever come so close to her home.

Before, everyone had left her in peace.

The last time she had seen those men, they had not stopped by for long. After about an hour or so of their usual unpleasantness, a new face had appeared. He shared hurried, whispered words with his friends, and they had all run off together, looking rather frightened.

The girl was beautiful. But it was not her long golden hair that made her so. Neither was it her clear blue eyes.

It was her soul. She was pure.

She was gentle.

She was kind, even to those who did not deserve her kindness.

She had a love for all living things that could not be explained with words.

The sound of footsteps made her look up.

Immediately, her eyes filled with tears and her lips formed a smile.

"I knew that if I waited here, I'd see you again."

The stranger's eyes, which had been full of sadness, now regained their lost light.

He looked at the girl, and felt all of his doubts and loneliness evaporate.

She stood up.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered.

Link smiled a soft, warm smile.

He had finally found it.

What he'd been searching for.

"I'm home."

His paradise.


End file.
